Plan Squilliam
by mah29732
Summary: Plankton has run out of ideas on how to obtain the Krabby Patty formula. So he has turned to Squidward's arch rival Squilliam to certainly buy off the Krusty Krab, and also at Squidward's expense too.
1. A Common Foe

Plan Squilliam

Chapter 1: A Common Foe

Bikini Bottom's tiny supervillain wannabe-Plankton was well out of luck in doing everything he can to apprehend the recipe for the Krabby Patty. It was at Plankton's own choice to end up at the entrance of the large mansion owned by Squilliam Fancyson, the arch rival of Squidward Tentacles, employee of the Krusty Krab. Poor Plankton was quite anxious as he was held up by a larger robot version of himself to press the button to sound that someone was at the front gate.

"Can I please help you?" asked Squilliam on the other line.

"This is hard for me to say, but I am a need of your help" replied Plankton.

"And why would you need my help, what possible reasons do you want me to fall into your plan?" asked Squilliam.

"You'll be able to get revenge, and make the life of Squidward Tentacles even more miserable than ever before, all you need to do with your vast amount of wealth is to help me obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula!" cried Plankton.

"Hmm, let's see, I help you, so long as I get to humiliate Squidward Tentacles, the old high school geek?" asked Squilliam.

"Yeah, that's right" replied Plankton.

Squilliam responded by pressing a button on his main desk, opening up the front gate, which Plankton and the larger robot replica of himself entered the mansion with Plankton making his evil laughter.

A few hours later, it was the opening of the Krusty Krab, as it was still a sad usual day for poor Squidward as he waited by the front entrance of the restaurant. Right next to Squidward was Spongebob, being quite eager to start the next business day of the Krusty Krab with Mr. Krabs finally coming into the scene and opening up the restaurant.

"Okay boys, time to make me some money!" cried Mr. Krabs with joy.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" cried Spongebob as he raced at a fast speed heading to his station next to the grill.

"I just wish someone would buy out this place" sighed Squidward.

Yet in a few hours later into the workday, Squidward may likely get that unwelcome wish. Around lunchtime, a limo of some sort came right up to the Krusty Krab, which then signaled that Mr. Krabs who was in office to certainly sniff the air.

"Sound the alarm, someone rich and wealthy is coming over here for lunch!" cried Mr. Krabs as he bursted out of his office, "I mean, we have to treat customers from all walks of life with equal respect."

"Please Mr. Krabs, don't do that again" sighed Squidward who was at his station on the cash register.

Back outside, Squilliam was plotting to make an entrance to the Krusty Krab, meanwhile, Plankton was secretly observing the entire scene from the Cum Bucket with some spy bots he had sent out awhile ago disguised as flies.

"Time to kick Plan Squilliam into action!" cried Plankton as he was ready at his station.

Switching back to the entrance of the Krusty Krab, Squilliam stepped out calmly out of his limo, to which didn't surprise Squidward.

"Oh just great, just what we need" sighed Squidward, "like I don't have to deal with these problems already with a certain yellow sponge."

"Wow, Squidward, your friend Squilliam is here!" cried Spongebob as he peaked out of the window.

"Get back to your station!" cried Mr. Krabs to Spongebob, "Squilliam's money is certainly going to help me make me rich, rich, rich!"

"Ah, so this must be the Krusty Krab" said Squilliam as he entered the scene, to which the entire place seems like a big dump.

"So what I can I get you for?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I'm not here for lunch" replied Squilliam to Mr. Krabs.

"Well, then what are you here for?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Can we discuss this in your office, with the door a little bit ajar?" asked Squilliam to Mr. Krabs knowing that Squidward and Spongebob would want to hear it.

"Does it involve money?" asked Mr. Krabs.

Squiliam responded by nodding a yes, to which made Mr. Krabs drool with joy, as they went into his office.

"Say, Squidward, what's going on?" asked Spongebob as he got out of his station and noticed Mr. Krabs' office door was opened just ajar, "Let's go see and find out."

"Like I care about it" sighed Squidward as he left his post.

As the two employees peaked through the cracks of the door that was ajar, just enough to hear their conversation, Squilliam knew they would do this, since he wanted to certainly ensure to promote more humiliation toward his old rival Squidward.

"So you're saying that you want to buy the Krusty Krab from me, along with the Krabby Patty recipe?" asked Mr. Krabs to Squilliam.

"That's right, everything from now on will be in my name" replied Squilliam as he gave a grin of victory.

"So how much money are we talking about if you're going to buy this off from me?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, I don't know" replied Squilliam, "Bikini Bottom's local stock market hasn't been doing well recently. My millions of dollars stored into my stock accounts have plummet to an all time low, but I'm still pretty wealthy indeed in spite of all the economic troubles."

"So how much of these millions are we talking about?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I'll buy the Krusty Krab, and all of its employees for 25 million dollars that are stored in my stock accounts which I'm dying to give up anyway" replied Squilliam.

"25 million dollars?!" cried Mr. Krabs with joy to which he quickly took out the secret formula from its safe that was nearby, "Here's the recipe of the Krabby Patty for ya, and also the deed to the restaurant!"

"Thanks forever so much!" laughed Squilliam with joy as he took the documents in his tentacles, and raised it up in the air, which signaled back to Plankton back at the Cum Bucket.

"Yes, yes!" cried Plankton with joy as he was at his station, "I don't believe how easy this plan was, I should have gone to Squilliam for help long ago!"

Yet not everybody was happy with this, poor Squidward had shivers down his spine, as he couldn't imagine that his arch rival Squilliam would be his boss. For all that mattered to Squidward, he might well be fired by Squilliam, or worse, be stuck in an even worse position than he already is.

"This can't be happening Spongebob?!" cried Squidward as he shook Spongebob, "I can't have Squilliam as my boss!"

"Oh relax Squidward, I'm sure with Squilliam as a boss, it'll be even more fun than it was under Mr. Krabs!" cried Spongebob with joy who was of course clueless of the entire scheme going on.


	2. Under New Management

Chapter 2: Under New Management

While Mr. Krabs was happily heading into retirement with a 25 million dollar pay**, **the Krusty Krab was suddenly under new management. Under Squilliam Fancyson, a client of the notorious Plankton.

"I got an announcement to make, I'm retiring from the Krusty Krab!" cried Mr. Krabs as he came out of his office, being all sweaty with joy knowing that he would have 25 million dollars.

"Yes, and you're looking at the new owner of the Krusty Krab, me, Squilliam Fancyson" replied Squilliam.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" cried Spongebob.

"Yeah, yeah" sighed Squidward who was quite depressed.

"You mean you're going to change this place to make it not such a big dump?" asked a customer to Squilliam.

"Why, of course I am" replied Squilliam, "I'm stinking, stinking rich, there are just going to be a few changes that'll come in the next few days."

"This can't possibly get any worse" sighed Squidward after Squilliam showed Mr. Krabs the door, which led outside to a large truck load of suitcases filled with money.

The next day, Squidward feared what would come of his job as he arrived at the Krusty Krab. Yet Spongebob was still quite eager to see what Squilliam would do with the Krusty Krab to change it for the better. Spongebob, like his usual self was out waiting for the Krusty Krab to open about six A.M., while Squidward arrived on the scene usually around 8:30 A.M.

"Oh boy, are you excited that Squilliam is going to change the Krusty Krab for the better, I got up extra, extra, extra early just for this" replied Spongebob.

"I can certainly see that" replied Squidward in quite a not so enthusiastic mood.

A few minutes later, a limo quickly popped up right with Squilliam Fancyson entering the scene. He then quickly opened up the Krusty Krab with the key Mr. Krabs had handed him over the other day.

"So what's going to be on today's menu?" sighed Squidward.

"I was thinking of changing a few positions around here" replied Squilliam, "making it more interesting for the customers. You, Spongebob, I want you to be the manager of the Krusty Krab."

"Manager?" asked Spongebob in shock to which he suddenly exploded into a million pieces, which he then quickly regenerated back into his original self, "Oh boy, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, ready, ready!"

"And what do you have in store for me?" asked Squidward as he groaned in what sort of painful experience Squilliam was plotting.

"I have a new position that I'm sure would suit your positions" replied Squilliam as he gave an evil grin to Squidward.

A few minutes later, Squidward soon found himself to be wearing a janitor's suit, with him being the head janitor of the Krusty Krab.

"This can't be more embarrassing than it already is" sighed Squidward.

"Look on the bright side Squidward" said Spongebob who came into the scene, "you're at least a head of something in life."

"And here's your next task" said Squilliam as he handed Squidward a list of chores to do.

"I'm to clean up your mansion?!" cried Squidward.

"Yes" replied Squilliam, "your contract states I can make you do anything I wish, here's the address to my place, and here you'll have to be on foot."

"Oh my tentacles are going to be sore!" cried Squidward as he left the Krusty Krab.

"So what do I have to do Squilliam?" asked Spongebob.

"What you have to do Spongebob, is to bring me the Krabby Patty secret formula, so that I can, er, improve it" replied Squilliam.

"Improve it? But the Krabby Patty has always tasted quite good" said Spongebob.

"Spongebob, do you want to loose your newly appointed manager position of the Krusty Krab?" asked Squilliam.

"Oh no boss" replied Spongebob to which he then rushed toward the safe and immediately took it out and gave it to Squilliam, "here you go."

"Thank you" replied Squilliam, "you go on ahead and do your duties as manager of the Krusty Krab."

"You can count on me boss" said Spongebob as he headed to his post at the grill.

While Spongebob began to serve the customers of the Krusty Krab, Squilliam went out the back side of the Krusty Krab with the Krabby Patty formula in his hand. Plankton was waiting outside in a trench coat, waiting for Squilliam's arrival.

"It's about time you came" said Plankton.

"Ah yes, I think you may want something like this" replied Squilliam as he handed Plankton the secret formula.

"Yes, yes, finally I have the secret formula!" cried Plankton as Squilliam handed it over to which Plankton then began to drool all over it, "Finally, I have finally have defeated the Krusty Krab, and all I had to do with team up with someone as rich as you to accomplish it!"

"It was my pleasure to do business for you" replied Squilliam as he gave Plankton somewhat of an unsettling smile.

"Okay, what's with that grin on your face?" asked Plankton.

"I have something which you don't know about" replied Squilliam.

"Tell me what it is then!" cried Plankton.

"You know the Cum Bucket?" asked Squilliam, "I have decided to buy out that dump too!"

"What?!" cried Plankton.

"Yes, and I'll be taking away the formula from you since it'll be useless in your hands!" laughed Squilliam as he took the piece of paper away.

"No, this wasn't part of the deal!" cried Plankton, "How did you do it?"

"I secretly signed a deal with your wife Karen, she was planning to get a divorce from you anyway" laughed Squilliam as he walked back inside the Krusty Krab.

"No, this can't be happening, I had everything planned out!" cried Plankton as he then began to sob tears, while slamming his fist on the ground, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need to see Eugene Krabs!"

While Plankton was trying to come up with a way to fix his problem, Squilliam happily went back inside to give Spongebob another job he can do.

"Manager Spongebob!" cried Squilliam.

"Reporting for duty Squilliam!" replied Spongebob as he saluted to his new boss.

"I need you to send this formula to the Cum Bucket" replied Squilliam.

"You're going to give Plankton the formula?" asked Spongebob.

"Of course not" replied Squilliam, "I wouldn't give this formula to the little green loser any day of the week, I just bought out his Cum Bucket through his wife Karen!"

"Well, when you put it that way" replied Spongebob as he rushed over to the Cum Bucket.

"Yes, my plan is working out quite well, soon I'll be able to monopolize the entire food industry of Bikini Bottom, making me the first food tycoon!" laughed Squilliam with joy.


	3. Squidward's Plain

Chapter 3: Squidward's Pain

Poor, poor, poor Squidward. He didn't go well with Mr. Krabs' recent retirement thanks to a certain Squilliam Fancyson, his old arch rival from band practice class in high school. Squidward was being watched over by some of Squilliam's bodyguards who were paid to ensure Squidward does a thorough job in cleaning his stuff in his large mansion which was shaped like Squidward's own personal house but a thousand times larger.

"That's right buddy" said a security guard, "just keep on scrubbing on Squilliam's golden toilet, and don't think Squilliam will allow you to use it since I'm sure you can't afford to repair it."

"Even his toilets look fancy!" cried Squidward as he continued to scrub the inside of the toilet.

"Yeah, just keep on doing that with this old warn out tooth brush until I can see myself in the golden reflection" laughed the security guard as he handed Squidward what seemed like to be Squidward's tooth brush.

"But this is mine tooth brush!" protested Squidward.

"Either you scrub the toilets and his stuff with that tooth brush, or it's the poor, poor, poor house for you" replied the security guard.

"You said poor three times" corrected Squidward.

"Yeah, I know, now get to work!" cried the security guard as he took out his stick, "Or maybe you would like me to wack you with this?"

"Right away!" cried Squidward as he began to get busy at his job.

Squidward had to spend hours cleaning just one of the many bathrooms which Squilliam had owned. There was a main bathroom which everything was gold, and poor Squidward was forced to scrub right down, until the security guards whom were overseeing his work could see their reflections. It took hours, upon hours to complete, until Squilliam Fancyson himself arrived back, and noticed his nemesis was certainly done for the day.

"Well, you certainly got a good workout!" laughed Squilliam, as poor Squidward could barely breath.

"He didn't get to the second floor sir" said one of the security guards.

"No problem" replied Squilliam, "he can come here tomorrow and do it!"

"Oh, my poor tentacles are in pain!" cried Squidward as he left Squilliam's place.

As the over worked Squidward was slowly just trying to get back to his place, he never noticed that Plankton was walking right by which he then noticed Squidward's pain.

"Squidward, what the heck happen to you?" asked Plankton.

"Oh, the usual, being a slave to my arch nemesis" sighed Squidward, "what I wouldn't give to the world on why Mr. Krabs retire to hand over the Krusty Krab to this loser."

"Er, yeah, about that" replied Plankton who began to sweat by the forehead, "tell you what, I was wondering if we could team up?"

"You and me, team up?" asked Squidward, "What do you possibly have me to do?"

"Well, you know the Krabby Patty secret formula my wife Karen who was bought out by Squilliam, if I could obtain the formula and bring it back to her it would prove that I'm no loser whatsoever" replied Plankton.

"Wait a second, you were the one who encouraged Squilliam to buy out the Krusty Krab, didn't you?" asked Squidward who suddenly became furious with Plankton.

"Now, now, hear me out Squidward" replied Plankton who put out his hand right before Squidward's foot could step on him, "I can help you get rid of Squilliam, since he double-crossed me into refusing to share the Krabby Patty formula with me. He's probably got the formula locked up in a secret place in his mansion, I need you to do me a favor and go get it for me."

"But all of Squilliam's paid security guards would be watching my every move" protested Squidward.

"No problem, I got that covered" said Plankton as he got out what seemed like an ordinary belt, "I made this myself for one of my robots in a plan I never came up. It's a belt that'll make you invisible, all you got to do is press the button in the center of the belt, and just press it again when you want to become visible."

"Say, that's pretty good" said Squidward as he put on the belt, "the only thing I'm going to do this for, is to get rid of Squilliam being my boss!"

"Now you're talking, I'll meet you in the alleyway not far from Squilliam's mansion to give you further details, you're going to need all the rest for tonight" replied Plankton, "so get moving to your home."

Several hours later, it was suddenly morning and Squidward was heading toward the place where Plankton had instructed to secretly meet up with him before he headed down to do more work for Squilliam.

"Aw, Squidward, I'm glad you've arrived right on time" said Plankton as Squidward came on his bike.

"So what's the plan, green fry?" asked Squidward.

"You're going to search for a secret vault Squilliam has stored up on the second floor of the mansion" replied Plankton, "I have been speculating that Squilliam has placed the Krabby Patty formula in that vault. You are to use your invisible belt to escape detection from the security guards, walk out of the mansion and hand it over to me where I'll be waiting right here under this glued can to the ground as a temporary base."

"Don't worry sir, you can count on me" replied Squidward as he walked off in a happy mood.

Yet what Squidward didn't know was that while he was heading straight for the mansion, he could sense a familiar smell. The smell of a Krabby Patty, as he raced toward the entrance of the mansion, he looked in the window and noticed a bunch of security guards were enjoying some Krabby Patties thanks to a certain Spongebob Squarepants.

"Like your new position Spongebob?" asked Squilliam.

"Oh, you bet ya" replied Sqpongebob, "I never rode in a limo with anyone famous before, well there was one time with Pearl though."

"You're going to be my personal chief from now on" said Squilliam, "and I got some of Plankton's old robots to serve Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab and the Cum Bucket which I bought off of him through his wife Karen."

"You're doing such a wonderful job, with your wealth, you can make the Krabby Patty a thousand times more famous than before" said Spongebob.

"Of course I certainly can, I can turn the Krusty Krab and the Cum Bucket into one five-star chain restaurant, in fact, I might even hire you to be part of mine inner circle of trust" said Squilliam as he whispered to him.

"Why are you whispering to me?" asked Spongebob.

"Spongebob, Krabs really never gave you any sort of a raise or any other higher position, well that's going to all change and here's something I need you to do for me" replied Squilliam as he gave some what of an evil smirk to Spongebob who was not but the least concern.


	4. Infiltrating Squilliam's Den

Chapter 4: Infiltrating Squilliam's Den

As Squidward was once again about to dread in entering Squilliam's residence, he noticed some odd activity going on between Spongebob and Squilliam to which Spongebob was quite happy about it. Not really caring about Squilliam's usual nefarious deeds.

"Well, time for another horrible day at the Squilliam residence" sighed Squidward as he rang the door bell to which a security guard.

"Ah, good you're right on time" said the security guard to which he then noticed the strange belt which Squidward was wearing, "what store did you get that, the 2 cent store?"

"Er, maybe" replied Squidward.

"Well, come on right in, Squilliam has a bunch of chores for you to do" said the security guard as he showed Squidward in.

"Ah, Squidward, you have arrived just on time" said Squilliam as he came into the scene with Spongebob, "Spongebob use to be the fry cook for the Krusty Krab, but now he's going to work for me as my personal chef and he's going to get more pay than you!"

"Yeah, I can't imagine what I would buy with it, maybe enlarge my pineapple house" added Spognebob as he giggled a bit.

"So what's on my agenda today?" asked Squidward with a sad sigh.

"I need you to clean up the entire second floor today" replied Squilliam as he was leaving the house with Spongebob and a few security guards, "I'm going to run a few errands, and show off my new personal chef to everybody!"

"Yeah, you go and do that" replied Squidward to which gave him the right chance to search the second floor of Squilliam's estate.

Squidward used the fancy elevator to which Squilliam had built for his house. As he arrived on the second floor, a security guard was there to greet him.

"Good, you've arrived" said the security guard, "I don't want you touching anything, Squilliam keeps his most prized positions here."

"You mean to say if let's say Squilliam kept a secret formula here, he would keep it on this floor of his mansion?" asked Squidward.

"Yeah, but don't try anything funny" replied the security guard as he then sat in his chair, "I'm going to watch you do your job."

It only took a minute or two for the security guard to fall asleep. This gave Squidward the change to use the invisibility belt, which Plankton's invention then immediately worked.

"It works, I'm invisible!" cried Squidward as he couldn't see his reflection in the mirror, "Now to go find that secret Krabby Patty formula which Squilliam stole from Plankton, which he was going to steal from Mr. Krabs."

Squidward did his very best as he kept on searching throughout the second floor on where a secret formula would be located. He searched for about a few hours, and later, he could not be able to find it.

"I searched for an entire hour, and no secret formula" sighed Squidward to which he then sat on a stone statue revealing some secret miniature door on the wall leading to a locked door, "this must be it, but how the heck do I get it open?"

Squidward then noticed that the main security guard also had some keys with him. He immediately walked over to the security guard, and crept right up on him and grabbed the keys in his pocket. He then raced over to the locked door, and reached for the right key and unlocked the door. There it was, the recipe for the Krabby Patty in a bottle sitting on a display. Squidward immediately grabbed the bottle from its display and dashed away from the scene in quite a rush. A few minutes later, the security guard woke up from his nap and recognized that the vault itself was opened and his keys were missing.

"Sound the alarm, the Krabby Patty secret formula has been stolen!" cried the security guard as he pressed an emergency red button which was just so installed by Squilliam himself.

Yet it was too late, as the security guards began to scramble on what was going on, Squidward was laughing while still invisible as the security guards and also the limo carrying Squilliam and Spongebob rushed back to the mansion. Squidward dashed one alleyway, into another until he came across where Plankton was.

"It's me, Squidward" said Squidward as he pressed the button on the belt that made him visible, "I'm back with that secret Krabby Patty formula."

"Squidard my boy, you did a good job!" cried Plankton who was joyful to hear Squidward alive and well, "Now hand me over that Krabby Patty secret formula to me."

"I'm going to hand it over to you, on one condition" said Squidward.

"And just what the heck might that be?" asked Plankton.

"You include Mr. Krabs, so that Squilliam no longer owns the Krusty Krab restaurant, and it's back to the old days" replied Squidward.

"Alright, alright, I'll get Eugene Krabs to be involved in this" sighed Plankton who cringed at the idea, "but if it means to also get my Cum Bucket back, I'm all for it too. Now get into this garbage truck I recently made as another one of my schemes I never undertook."

A few hours later, the scene then switches to Mr. Krabs sunbathing at the beach, unbeknownst to him, a garbage truck which Plankton was using came right up, and sucked Mr. Krabs right in it.

"What's going on?!" cried Mr. Krabs as he was sucked into the back of the truck and noticed Squidward and Plankton were there, "Squidward, Plankton what's going on here?"

"Mr. Krabs, I have a proposal for you" replied Squidard, "and it involves getting rid of Squilliam as the owner of the Krusty Krab."

'Squilliam paid me with loads of his own money from stock accounts, why should I join you two, or was Squilliam originally part of Plankton's scheme to get the Krabby Patty formula?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Well, you got me on that one" replied Plankton.

"So I was tricked into giving up the Krusty Krab so that a multimillionaire like Squilliam could monopolize the fast food industry!" cried Mr. Krabs.

"Basically, yeah" replied Squidard.

"Then it's a bet then I'll join you two to get rid of Squilliam so that things will go back to normal" said Mr. Krabs.

Meanwhile, back at Squilliam's mansion, Squilliam was yelling at the security guard whom well asleep in allowing the Krabby Patty secret formula to slip from his hands.

"How could you do this to me in falling asleep on the job?!" shouted Squilliam to the security guard.

"I-I-I had a rough day the previous work day!" cried the security guard as he began to literally cry.

"Well here's another thing for you, if you don't apprehend Squidward for stealing the formula, I'm going to have you fired, understand?" asked Squilliam to which he then brought over Spongebob, "and since you may need an expert to help you, I'm going to have Spongebob be the head protector of the Krabby Patty secret formula."

"Oh boy, just like how Mr. Krabs use to do!" cried Spongebob with joy.

"Now you two get to work and find Squidward" replied Squilliam as he went off.

"Oh this is going to be a long, long day" sighed the security guard.


	5. End of Squilliam's Scheme

Chapter 5: End of Squiliam's Scheme

Squilliam was very well worried that the Krabby Patty recipe which he double-crossed Plankton with was missing. He was pacing around, and around his mansion wondering what would have become of it.

"Is something wrong Squilliam?" asked Spongebob.

"Oh, I just know the Krabby Patty secret formula is missing!" cried Squilliam, "Where do I go to look for someone who is an expert and finding it?!"

"Er, I think he's right in front of you" replied Spongebob.

"Spongebob, you can help me find where the secret formula went to?" asked Squilliam.

"Yep, I have been an expert at this, ever since Plankton showed up the first day I was ordered by Mr. Krabs to guard my secret formula" replied Spongebob.

"Good" said Squilliam, "because I want you to find it for me. It means a lot to me, that my wealth is able to retain control over that formula."

"Don't worry, you can count on me!" cried Spongebob.

As Spongebob went off, Mr. Krabs, along with Plankton and Squidward had finalized their plan to bring down Squilliam.

"So what your saying is that I should take a hard look at what Squilliam has done in modernizing the Krusy Krab through employing your old robots?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I'm sure it'll get you riled up, since you do hate machines running the place" replied Plankton.

"That's your greatest plan, Plankton?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Well, either that, or we can go to the media and expose Squilliam's plan in awe" replied Plankton.

"Yeah, but the media's always in love with these rich folk, which I want a part of the action in destroying Squilliam!" cried Mr. Krabs, "I'll be back pretty soon."

"Squidward, in the meantime, I'm willing for you to keep the formula in your own safety" said Plankton as he handed it over to Squidward.

"Wait, you're not going to triple cross us?" asked Squidward as the bottle was handed over.

"No, this time I really want things back to the way they were, I just need to sneak back into my lab and install an emergency virus to override Karen" replied Plankton.

"Good luck on that" said Squidward.

As Squidward headed back to his house to secure the Krabby Patty formula, Spongebob was doing some detective work, snooping around Squidward's residence when Patrick noticed Spongebob.

"Hey Spongebob, why are you dressed in that way?" asked Patrick.

"Squilliam asked me to find the Krabby Patty formula" replied Spongebob to which he was wearing some Sherlock Holme-clothing.

"Oh, it's a costume party, I want to join in!" cried Patrick.

"Sorry Patrick, but I'm going solo on this one" replied Spongebob to which he then noticed Squidward was heading back into his residence, "wait one second Mr. Tentacles."

"Spongebob, I didn't know you were coming back to your home" said Squidward.

"Not really, this time I'm on duty trying to find who stole the Krabby Patty formula from Squilliam's vault at his house, last time I checked, you were involved in cleaning his various antics" said Spongebob, "you didn't happen to fall upon where the Krabby Patty formula was located, did you?"

"Why of course not, Plankton must have, er, been up to his old scheme in trying to get the formula away from him for his own gain" replied Squidward to which he quickly opened up the door and rushed inside, locking it.

"Plankton, I should have known he would be behind all of this" said Spongebob, "time to head back to the Krusty Krab."

Meanwhile, back at the Cum Bucket, Plankton was having some difficulty getting inside the front entrance as Karen who had an extended computer eye, extend out from the front door recognized him.

"Sorry Plankton, you're not coming in, Squilliam's orders" said Karen.

"But honey, I just programmed a new software for you, that'll get us back together where we can understand one another" said Plankton as he showed her the floppy disk in his hand.

"Well, we are still technically married by default, I guess I can give you a second chance" said Karen as she opened up the doors to the Cum Bucket.

As Plankton walked right in, he headed straight toward Karen's hard drive, where he inserted the floppy disk. Karen felt quite a bit strange, as she was uploading the files onto her database.

"W-W-What's happening to me?!" cried Karen as she suddenly couldn't be able to control the large Plankton robots who were the waiters, fry cooks and cashiers at the Krusty Krab, and somewhat dual service at the Cum Bucket.

"Payback Karen, for you committing treason against me for being loyal to Squilliam's wealth, now if you want to get rid of that virus, here's what you're going to have to do for me" replied Plankton as he began to give an evil smile.

The scene then changes to Squilliam rushing over to the Krusty Krab after hearing reports that the robotic waiters, cashiers and fry cooks were going berserk. It was a pure media frenzy for Bikini Bottom's local news reporters who were shocked to see that Squilliam's recent investment was turning into a major disaster.

"I'm here at the Krusty Krab, where robots are going berserk, they are self-destructing causing chaos for the customers!" cried the reporter.

"Now, now!" cried Squilliam as he got out of the limo after it pulled up, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this!"

"Squilliam, do you have any idea what could have caused your automated workers at the Krusty Krab to go berserk?" asked another reporter as Squilliam began to sweat.

"Squilliam, I got here as fast as I could, whoa!" cried Spongebob as he noticed the entire Krusty Krab was being turned to ruins by the berserk robots.

"Well, Squilliam" said Mr. Krabs as he showed up on the scene, "looks like this investment here could ruin your good wealth, can it?"

"W-W-Why it can't, it just possibly can't" replied Squilliam.

"And I'm receiving reports from Squiliam's local stock brokers that if the Krusty Krab and Cum Bucket investments do not make it through, it'll mean the end of Squilliam's fortunes!" cried another reporter covering the carnage going on.

"Okay, okay, here's the Krusty Krab back, I would like to give you the formula, but I don't have it!" cried Squilliam as he was about to tear out his eye brow in distress.

"Oh don't worry, Squirdward has it locked up safely, he'll bring it over the first thing once I reopen the Krusty Krab" replied Mr. Krabs as he handed back some of the money which Squiliam handed it over.

Squilliam then went into shock, as what just happened, he immediately headed back into the limo and headed off, even away from his mansion.

"Oh, looks like Squilliam is going on a long, long vacation" said Spongebob.

"I know" replied Mr. Krabs, "but the good thing is, everything will soon be back to normal."

The scene ends with Mr. Krabs and Spongebob laughing, along with the scene switching to Plankton on a small chair sipping lemonade with Karen being forced to do what he asked her to do, and also a final scene of Squidward relaxing watching the news reports on his television set with Squilliam in quite distress.


End file.
